


His Huntress

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Saileen - Freeform, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Sam loves that Eileen doesn't need him. But he also kind of likes that she wants him.





	His Huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaindy/gifts).



There was probably nothing in the world more endearing than tough Eileen Leahy pretending she wasn't limping. Sam was falling for her all over again just watching her scowl.

“Shut up,” she signed irritably.

He couldn't help chuckling. “Okay, mighty huntress,” he teased. “Come here.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I'm fine.” She was moving her hands sharply, as she did when she was annoyed.

“You turned your ankle. Don't be stubborn.” He smiled down at her. “Besides, I've been trying to get my arms around you all day. Throw me a bone. Let me pretend you need me for a minute.”

Eileen allowed a small smile to peek through finally. She sighed with dramatics. “Oh, Sam,” she cried. “I am a distressed damsel in need of a giant knight to save me-”

“Oh, all right. You suck at making a guy feel needed!” They laughed together, but she leaned on him at last, and he felt his entire body warming. She was exactly his type of strong and soft, and he was certain he had never been more in love than with this fascinating woman. “I know you don't need me, but I hope you want me,” he murmured.

Sam hadn't realized he had ducked his head until he felt her fingers lifting his chin. “Face me, please,” she said quietly.

His cheeks heated. “Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't…” He stopped to take a deep breath. When he wasn't using signs, stuttering was bound to make him harder to understand.

But Eileen was an excellent lipreader. It was a point of pride, he had learned, since many in the deaf community were not so adept as she, although they were inevitably more practiced than their hearing peers. She smiled at him. “It's all right. I just like to point out when you're talking to yourself,” she teased gently. “In case that's an issue for you.”

He smiled back. One day, he would tell her everything, about how Lucifer had once haunted him, and he hadn't been able to trust even that Dean was Dean, or that he was himself. But not today. Today, he just wanted to look into her eyes and hold her as long as she let him.

“Well?” she demanded. “Are you carrying me or am I hobbling the rest of the day?”

A bright grin came over him, and he sighed happily. “Where to, huntress?” he signed.

She loved the pet name. When he had asked her for the sign weeks ago, she hadn't understood. “No, no. That's hunter. You taught me that one. What's huntress? Like Artemis. A female hunter. A warrior goddess who hunts evil and protects innocents. I know hunter. But I want to know the sign for Eileen. Huntress.” She had beamed at him, and shown him a variation on the sign he already knew, and it was how he addressed her, always.

“Anywhere,” she breathed.

He took her into his arms, and lifted. While he certainly didn't like that she felt pain, he wondered if Eileen turning her ankle on their walk wasn't the best thing that had happened all day.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to go with an spnroundrobin prompt, but I think it can stand alone, for those who don't want Destiel's chocolate in their Saileen peanut butter. ;)
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
